1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instant message communications within a virtual world environment, and particularly to the implementation of target based spell checking operations of instant message communications within a virtual world environment.
2. Description of Background
Virtual worlds are computer based simulated environments wherein environment system users inhabit a virtual environment and interact with other system users by the use of graphical avatars that are representative of the user. Typically, computer simulated virtual environments are created to be similar to real-world environments. The virtual environments can also be created to abide by the rules of the real world in regard to physical laws, real-time communication between parties, etc. One of the ways virtual environment users can communicate in a virtual world is through instant message chat sessions. These chat sessions can be initiated upon a user's maneuvering of their displayed avatars in a manner so as to be in proximity to the avatar of an individual with whom they desire to communicate.
In the instance that a system user wishes to have a formal interaction with another individual the system user will typically activate the instant messaging spell check feature within their virtual world interface client application so that they do not make any spelling errors. Typically, in operation a the spell checking feature will underline misspelled words as they are entered within the instant messaging text window, thus identifying misspelled words to a the text author and presenting the author with an opportunity to correct the misspelled word. In other instances the system user may be engaged in informal conversation with an acquaintance and thus may not care about the spelling content of their typed message since they know that the context will be understood by the intended party. In this instance, the intent is to quickly transcribe their message without the burden of being slowed down by having their attention diverted when a word that is misspelled is underlined.